


I See You With Someone Else, I Brace Myself, ‘Cause I Know It's Going To Hurt

by biiitchofCambridge



Series: Peggy, Angie, Steve, Bucky, Oh My! [8]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: A Belated Happy Canada Day!, Anal Sex Is Implied, And blowjobs, And she doesn't care, Author Giggles, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Peggy Carter, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Canon Divergence - No War, Coney Island Is The Date Place, Demisexual Steve Rogers, Drinking, F/M, Happy Fourth of July!, Hurricane Drunk by Florence + The Machine, I'm Getting Better At Updates, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jealous!Bucky, Kinda, M/M, Songfic, Steggy - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Top!Bucky, Unrequited Love, author is an asshole, bottom!Steve, i wrote this at midnight, pansexual Steve Rogers, well...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biiitchofCambridge/pseuds/biiitchofCambridge
Summary: Bucky had a bottle in his second best jacket pocket and another flask in his breast pocket that was carefully hidden under the second best jacket, just like how he was second best to Peggy.





	I See You With Someone Else, I Brace Myself, ‘Cause I Know It's Going To Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> i really fucking LOVE writing angst. & writing unrequited (kinda) love. its my crack. anyways, happy 4th of July & a belated birthday to my country CANADA! FUCK YEAH!! 
> 
> twitter//@abbeyfangirl  
> tumblr//@donnajane54
> 
> (hmu for seriously anything. except money. im saving for booze in uni.)

Going to bars with Steve is like watching a pup walk on a newly waxed floor-- endearing, but wholly awkward. That is until Steve grew six inches and gained 140 pounds, because now it’s comical and  _ still _ awkward, or it  _ was _ , until  _ she _ showed up.

 

Margaret “Peggy” Elizabeth Carter tiptoed her sneaky way right into Steve’s life, and Bucky was  _ actually _ surprised. Steve was the kind of boy that if he got a gal’s attention, he wouldn’t shut up about her-- that’s how he is with things, though-- and when he began to blabber about Peggy as soon as Bucky got home from dropping Jenine or Jemima or something’s off at her house, Bucky mostly listened as he got hopped into the shower and scrubbed  _ hard _ at his chest-- she had waxy off-red lipstick that stuck to his chest hair like fuckin’  _ glue _ \-- and at one point, he wanted to suck Steve off (well, he always was into that)  _ just _ to make him  _ shut the FUCK up. _

 

But here’s the thing-- Steven Grant Rogers  _ did not do such thing. _

 

Steve talked about her eyes, her lips, her skin, her hair, her dress, her lips, her fun grin, her wicked personality, her ability to kick ass, her lips, her lips, her lips. Steve was  _ obsessed _ with her lips,  _ for fuck’s sake. _ Talk about a schoolyard crush. 

 

And when Bucky got out of the shower all glistening wet and cleaned up (Steve  _ hated _ it when Bucky smelled anything less than himself) Steve didn’t even  _ blush. _ Bucky has made it a  _ fucking point _ to walk about buck-ass naked  _ just _ to see his Stevie’s beautiful cheekbones turned a delicious shade of cardinal. But he was too fucking busy fantasizing about this  _ Peggy _ character to give even a semblance of a shit.

 

So, as Bucky does best, he gave Steve a sweet kiss and bent him over the kitchen table to make his Sunday better than Jesus ever could. Fuck that, better than  _ God, Mother Mary  _ AND  _ Jesus. _ And the weird step-dad. Whatever the fuck his name is. David? Dante? Dumbass? Bucky always slept through church, and his family were strong Protestants. (So, of course he falls for a fuckin’  _ Catholic. _ )

 

Bucky figured that Steve would shut right up about Peggy and go back to his good ol’ self, but they couldn’t get through fucking  _ post-coital breakfast _ before telling him his big romantic plan.

 

“So, I have to pick her up on Friday, right? I was thinking I could take her to Coney Island, and I really want her to see the--” Steve was halfway stuffing a whole fried egg into his mouth, and his cheeks were still blushed from Bucky whispering  _ dirty _ things into his ears as he topped. Steve might be bigger now, but he still scrunches up nice and small for Bucky when he wants to.

“STEVEN!” Bucky interrupted, slamming his hands down. “Could you  _ please _ stop talking about this girl,  _ please? _ I wanna hear about  _ you! _ ” 

Steve’s mouth was held open slack-jawed and his eyes were bright. Bucky just wasn’t sure with what. 

“Bucky,”  _ I’m fucked now… _ Bucky thought to himself. “she’s important to me. She’s the first girl who likes  _ me  _ for  _ me.  _ Do you know how hard it is to find a dame who isn’t clingy and dull?”

Bucky felt his chest clench with hatred. “You calling my dames easy?” 

Steve’s eyes told Bucky the truth, but Steve could lie right through his teeth and  _ Jesus _ would believe him. “No, I just like independent women. And I don’t know why you can’t be excited for me.” Steve put his fork down. 

_ Fuck!  _ “Look, Stevie,” Bucky reached over and grabbed Steve’s hand, “I am excited for you! Super excited! I just don’t want you to get your heart broken.” Buck gave Steve a sincere smile, and Steve’s eyes had a glint to them, but Steve nodded like be believed Bucky. 

“I know, but I can’t just  _ not  _ be excited. She’s so… just, wow. You’ll love her, I’m sure!” Steve pulled his hand away from Bucky’s, and put his hand in his breast pocket, pulled out a scrap of paper and eyed it fondly. 

Bucky’s entire heart seethed at  _ her _ phone number. 

 

And so that’s how he ends up drunk at Coney Island. 

 

“ _ No walls can keep me protected, no sleep, nothing in between me and the rain, and you can't save me now, I'm in the grip of a hurricane _

_ I'm gonna blow myself away…” _

 

Bucky really didn’t intend on getting  _ drunk _ , but he didn’t plan on being  _ sober _ , either, so when he saw  _ her _ he’d have enough liquid courage to not run off when she showed her ugly face. 

 

_ “I'm going out, I'm gonna drink myself to death, and in the crowd, I see you with someone else, _

_ I brace myself, ‘cause I know it's going to hurt; But I like to think at least things can't get any worse…” _

 

Bucky had a bottle in his second best jacket pocket and another flask in his breast pocket that was carefully hidden under the second best jacket, just like how he was second best to  _ Peggy.  _

 

And it wasn’t her fault, no! It was  _ Bucky’s.  _ If he hadn’t of whored himself off and stayed “celibate” and stopped picking up the phone whenever Jeanie or Irma or Certain called, he’d have an armful of all-American blond each and every night. If Bucky were brave, he’d waltz right up to Steve and give him a big ol’ smooch, right there, right on his adorable little Cupid’s bow that Bucky would just love to draw—

 

_ “No home, I don't want shelter, no calm, nothing to keep me from the storm; And you can't hold me down, 'cause I belong to the hurricane; It's gonna blow this all away…” _

 

Bucky can’t even fuckin’  _ draw!  _ That’s how  _ crazy  _ Steve makes him! Bucky took a pull of whatever-the-fuck was in the flask and gave the little kids a wide grin that made them giggle and run off. He kept a distance between him and Steven— he’d promised to be there just in case anything happened, he didn’t promise sobriety, and with every moment more  _ she _ was with him, Bucky felt his inhibitions slowly die off. 

 

_ “I'm going out, I'm gonna drink myself to death; And in the crowd, I see you with someone else, I brace myself, ‘cause I know it's going to hurt; But I like to think at least things can't get any worse!” _

 

Bucky saw her. She was wearing a massive green jacket— Steve’s— and a pair of trousers with black and white saddle shoes. And Steve, with his earth-shatteringly, wildly jay coloured eyes’ observations were  _ fucking  _ true, the  _ fucking smug bastard _ . 

 

She was beautiful. 

 

_ “I hope that you see me, ‘cause I'm staring at you, but when you look over, you look right through; Then you lean and kiss her on the head _

_ And I never felt so alive, and so... dead!” _

 

She was beautiful in that sense where  _ Holy fuck I don’t know whether to hit on you or duck.  _ She had that posture of  _ I know I’m better than you are  _ and the bone structure to withstand that claim. She also had an impressive rack, but Bucky wouldn’t ever say that, partially because he  _ hates her _ , but also because he’s not sure she  _ wouldn’t  _ castrate him. 

 

_ “I'm going out, I'm gonna drink myself to death, and in the crowd, I see you with someone else, I brace myself, ‘cause I know it's going to hurt, I'm going out, woah-oh-o!” _

 

So. Bucky drank. He drank and drank and drank and when Steve had her up on that ferries wheel Bucky kissed him on once when it was dark, she leaned her porcelain face over with eyes on a mission and lips on a deadly track as she poisoned him with the fruit of the feminine. 

 

And Bucky was a sinful bastard, and he knew Steve was  _ hooked.  _

 

_ “I'm going out, I'm gonna drink myself to death, and in the crowd I see you with someone else; I brace myself, ‘cause I know it's going to hurt; I'm going out, woah-oh-o, I'm going out, woah-oh-o, I'm going o-o-o-o-o-o-out, I'm going out, woah-oh-o...I'm going out!” _

 

Bucky watched them kiss on that Ferris wheel and he heard them giggle like little kids when they got off, and he heard them chuckle and joke and grin and _lovey-dovey blah blah bullshit_ _all the fucking way home_. 

 

Steve kissed him before he went to bed. 

 

“Thanks, for tonight. It’s good to know I have such a great pal.”  _ God, Steve has perfect blue eyes and a Roman nose.  _

_ Longs legs walkin’ out on me with that bitch fucked to his waist. Fuck her. He’s mine! _

_ He’s not mine… I’m not his, and he deserves her.  _

_ I’m selfish.  _

_ Go to sleep. You’ve got shit to do tomorrow.  _

 

Steve kissed his nose and ran a hand through his slicked-back hair.  “I’m serious, Bucky. It really meant a lot.” Steve’s mouth moved, and Bucky gulped pathetically and reached up to kiss Steve. 

Steve kissed him back and chuckled. “Another time. You’re drunk and I’m not bottoming tonight. So goodnight. Jerk.”

Bucky cracked a grin.  _ She’ll never have what I have with him.  _

“Punk,” Bucky whispered, hope a firm pain in the base of his throat. But pain is pain. But hope is hope. 

  
But it still  _ hurt _ .

**Author's Note:**

> SO. Did you enjoy? Will I get a Moaning Free Comment?? Can I?? (they really really really make my day.)
> 
> MOAN FOR ME IN THE COMMENTS. or dont. im not super kinky.
> 
> also, if anyone has any song suggestions, ill take a listen and see whats up. (and dont be nervous. i listen to weird shit & i write gay fanfics. im not allowed to be judgemental.)


End file.
